


Cavity drabbles

by KS_Claw



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cavity week, Dental Hygiene, F/M, Nightmares, These drabbles contain the following:, and mermaids, and minor stockholm syndrome, mermaid au, plus transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KS_Claw/pseuds/KS_Claw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles written for Cavity Week on Tumblr. Summaries are on chapters inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Show me your teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Show me your teeth" prompt: "teeth are a big deal to Tooth and Pitch’s could use some TLC ?"
> 
> Or: Tooth always has a way of talking Pitch into doing things he doesn't like. In this case, dental hygiene.

“Ngh...”  
  
“Shhh, hold still.” Tooth murmured gently, as she worked. “It's almost over.”  
  
A muscle flexed in Pitch's jaw, as he did everything to resist the temptation of simply pushing Tooth away, along with her instruments of torture.  
  
Or not really torture, but they certainly felt like it. Tooth had decided she had wanted to give Pitch a dental check, and... he honestly had no idea why he had agreed to go along with it.  
  
But here he was now, in a dentist chair (he would not be surprised if she'd had it specially customized by North), while she was ever so carefully cleaning his teeth. She had at least been happy to inform him beforehand, that he had no cavities (which to her was a miracle, since she was quite certain that the Boogeyman had never had a regular dental check for several hundreds of years).  
  
Pitch was not the most sensitive of spirits, but the whole thing was just a little bit painful, especially since he could feel the metal of the tool scrape against the back of his teeth, and that there seemed to be a taste of copper in his mouth.  
  
Finally however, it was almost over. When Tooth was finished with one tool, she allowed Pitch to sit up and spit and cleanse his mouth with some lukewarm water (cold water was anything but pleasant on ones teeth). When he felt his mouth was cleaned out, he gave her a weary look.  
  
“Have we finished?”  
  
“Almost. I promise the next bit will only take about ten minutes tops.” Tooth said. “And then you can say that you are the proud owner of some nice, clean teeth!”  
  
“Lucky me.” Pitch sighed, but he laid back anyway and allowed her to get to work.  
  
“And when we're done, think of how you can startle the others, by giving them a very shiny smile.” Tooth added with a small smirk.  
  
Pitch raised a brow at the mental image, as Tooth got to work by carefully, but thoroughly covering his teeth in what was a type of cleansing paste.  
  
 _Well,_ he thought to himself, _this is one reason she always manages to talk me into things._


	2. Are you afraid of the dark?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you afraid of the dark" prompt from Cavity week list. "Pitch can sense fear, even in spirits. What are Tooth’s and how does he react to them? "

The villagers had her parents, and Toothiana wanted nothing more than to fight, but at the same time, she was paralyzed with terror. She couldn't move a muscle, not even to grab the precious pouch that had otherwise saved her before, especially when it came to getting away from the mysterious hunter.  
  
In her mind, she was screaming at herself that he was the Maharaja that her father had been a slave to, that he had planned all this as revenge for the loss of his humanity. But in her dreams she was such an unbelievably _dumb_ creature! She always acted more animal than human in dreams, and rather than obey her parents wishes, she set off towards her enemy, letting out a shrill battle cry...  
  
And then the villagers grabbed her and yanked her down, and she screamed as they began to yank and pull in her wings, shouting and calling her names as they did so.  
  
 ** _Monster!_**  
  
 ** _Freak!_**  
  
 ** _Demon!_**  
  
And then the Monkey King would lean over her with his evil, gleaming eyes and his foul breath, and he would grin.  
  
“And under your feathers you are just another slip of a girl, meant to be taken by a man.” He growled, and there was a cruel glint in his eyes that made Tooth's heart go stock still out of sheer fright, as he leaned closer, reaching out to grab her...  
  
 _“That is enough of that.”_ A hard, dark voice growled. The Monkey King looked up, and then a black blade sliced through him. But rather than spraying over Tooth with guts or bloodmatter, the Monkey King dissipated into shadows that shrieked and clawed at the air...  
  
Tooth woke with a gasp, her face wet from tears, and she jerked up, sitting and staring wildly around her, her heart hammering so hard that she felt like it was in her throat.  
  
She was at the Tooth Palace.  
  
She was _home._  
  
She was **_safe._**  
  
“Shhh...” A voice murmured soothingly, and Toothiana shivered when she felt a hand caress her gently down her back, between her wings.   
  
Oh. And she was with Pitch.  
  
She looked down at the Nightmare King, who regarded her with a strange, saddened expression, as he continued to caress her gently down her back.  
  
“I am sorry...” He said quietly. “I had told them to leave us alone, but some of the Fearlings are more daring than others... or just plain stupid.”  
  
“A Fearling...? Oh.” That explained the nightmare. Tooth shuddered, then laid back down. One would think that she would have wanted to get away from Pitch, after a nightmare like that. But as it was, she preferred to curl up closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, while he pulled the sheets up further around them.  
  
“I forgive you.” She said quietly.   
  
And she always did. Because it wasn't Pitch's fault that she had such tempting fears.  
  
After all, they were a part of who she had become.


	3. The Mermaid - AU prompt part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Through the Looking Glass" prompt: "AU/AR day ?" 
> 
> Or: AU where Pitch is a human and Tooth is a mermaid. But she is not the kind to just rescue someone without a good reason.

The last thing Pitch remembered, was how he had been on the boat and he had been holding onto one of the ropes to keep the sail in place. North had shouted out a warning, and Pitch had looked up just in time to see the boom coming towards him... and then he was flying, and in the water.  
  
He remembered arms grabbing him, a mouth against his, breathing air into his lungs, and a horrible ache in his ears as he was pulled down and down and down into the dark...  
  
He must have lost his consciousness at some point, because when he opened his eyes, he was in a cave.  Fluorescent moss that glowed in all kinds of colors, allowed him to see his surroundings, with a large part of them being parts of a cave floor, something that looked like possible entries to other tunnels, and of course dark water. The light reflected enough on the surface to make it impossible to see properly into the water, which annoyed Pitch, because it made it hard to figure out just how deep the water was, and if there was a tunnel mouth that lead out.  
  
The air was breathable, in a way that suggested that there had to be an exit which allowed fresh air to circulate. But it was hard to tell where it was, and Pitch found that he wasn't in any condition to really go searching. His head ached from where the boom hit him, and he grimaced, rubbing it tenderly, and hissed when his fingers found a wound, brushing away dried, crusted blood. At least he didn't feel like he had a concussion, so that was a plus.  
  
Or he didn't think he did, until _she_ appeared. At first there was only a ripple in the water, and then smoothly, with only a minor bit of splashing, she easily climbed out of the water and up on the rocks.  
  
The light from the moss, and the water on her body made her scales shimmer like jewels. She was a myriad of greens, golds, blues and purples, with a crest on her head that almost looked like a crown. It continued down her body, with more crests seeming to sprout out from her back and her tail, like the fins of a dragon fish, and Pitch caught himself wondering if they were as dangerous as they were beautiful. And yet, she didn't keep her fish tail, he realized much to his surprise. As he watched her, her tail seemed to shift and change, until the shimmering scales and fins now fanned out like a skirt, covering shapely legs, that seemed just as pale as the woman's face.  
  
And then her gaze caught his, an almost glowing violet meeting his own golden eyes and held it, even as she calmly moved over (and her legs supported her easily, with no sign of weakness as she seemed to slither towards him rather than crawl), before she grabbed him by the shoulders, with sharp nails digging into his flesh as she pushed him down until he was on his back again, and she easily straddled him, her weight pressing down on him and making it almost impossible to move.  
  
She leaned down and began to lick at his head wound. It was a very strange feeling, and he was pretty certain that he could feel barbs on her tongue, like the kind you felt on a cat. And Pitch couldn't help but wonder if she was treating his wound, grooming him, or tasting him.  
  
There was an odd, vibrating thrill of a noise, and he could feel the womans body vibrating. At first he wondered if she was having some kind of allergic reaction to his blood, but it didn't look like she was in pain of some kind. It took him a moment to realize that she was laughing. And to be more precise, she was laughing at _him._  
  
 _'Of course I am not eating you.'_ Pitch jerked in surprise when he heard a female voice in his head. When he wondered for a moment if he had gotten a concussion after all, the woman made the thrilling laugh again.  
  
 _'Not at all,'_ her voice purred, as she caressed him down his face with one hand, the other one seemingly keeping him pinned to the floor. _'But by tasting your blood, I can speak to you. Just like I speak to my own kind through the water.'_  
  
Telepathy. That made sense, Pitch thought, especially since he idly remembered trying to speak underwater as a child, and only succeeding in making a mass of bubbles. The woman must have sensed that mental image, because she made a little chuckling noise, all while she was looking him over, almost seeming to be studying him.  
  
“Who... Who are you?” Pitch finally managed to ask, and he grimaced, first realizing now how dry his mouth and throat was. When he turned his head to look properly at the mermaid, she was giving him a look, like the cat who'd already had the cream, and now was going for the canary for dessert.  
  
 _'My name is Toothiana.'_ She purred, before she leaned down and kissed him deeply.  
  
 _'And you are **mine!** '_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie. I had a lot of fun writing this AU X3


	4. The Mermaid - AU prompt part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Free day" from the tumblr prompt. Basically write whatever you want, so I used that as an excuse to write a second chapter.

Pitch isn't sure how long he is in the cave. He wasn't wearing a watch when he was on North's boat, so it's impossible for him to tell if it's been days or weeks. When he's tired, he sleeps, and when he's awake, he drinks from the fresh water spring that is in the next cave, or he eats the food, seaweed and fish, that Toothiana brings him. She also brings him a kind of green jelly, which has a strange, almost overly sweet taste to it. He tries to combine it with the seaweed and fish, and that only seems to please the mermaid. She likes to watch him eat, and she will usually speak to him while he does so.   
  
She tells him stories, of things she has seen and of the sea itself. Of the deepest of the dark, where her kind prefers to live, but how they sometimes come out from the deepest waters in search of things.  
  
“What things?” He asked her once, and she just smiled.   
  
_'Things like you.'_ There was a sultry tone to her voice, clearly telling him what she meant by that.  
  
Pitch learns the hard way that there are other Merfolk. And like some species of fish, or some birds even, they won't hesitate to try and steal from each other.  
  
The first one looks like nothing but a slip of a boy. He has a shock of white hair, and the most incredible blue eyes that seem to penetrate into Pitch's soul, as he tries to speak to Pitch in a series of clicks and whistles, almost like a dolphin. When Pitch just looks at him confused, the boy gets a peeved look and disappears for a time.   
  
When he returns, he carries a handful of jelly, but this one is blue. He motions for Pitch to eat it, grinning toothily all the while as Pitch hesitantly raises the jelly to his lips... Right before Toothiana's hand shoots out of the water and _slaps_ the jelly out of his hand.   
  
She appears shortly, her mouth open with teeth bared in a loud _**HISS**_ as her crest fans out, making her look enormous and terrifying. The other mer lets out a startled shriek and dives quickly, but Pitch can see them right under water, as Toothiana chases the boy off.   
  
_'Do not take jelly from other merfolk.'_ She warns when she returns. Her crest and her larger fins are still spread out, showing her anger. _'They will try to **steal** you from me.'_  
  
“Why couldn't I understand him?” Pitch asks, hoping that changing the subject will put Toothiana in a better mood (because she is quite terrifying in her anger).  
  
She snorts, lifting her head haughtily. _'I came first. I tasted your blood, and you have eaten of my jelly.'_ She says, and Pitch remembers how she had told him that tasting his blood has made her able to communicate with him. _'Aside from that, Jack is a Dolphin.'_ She adds, as if that explains everything. _'Too much mammal, not enough Deep Water. His kind are too careless. Prefers to toy too much with humans. Sometimes for fun, they will pretend to rescue one or two humans, before drowning them.'_   
  
Her sentiment is quite clear on that one: Jack's type likes to play with their food. For some reason it's a more annoying mental image, rather than a scary one.  
  
Still, Toothiana does not like that Jack was cheeky enough to come up to Pitch like this. So instead, she pulls Pitch with her into the water, and while kissing him deeply to give him breath, she takes him to a new cave. The air feels a bit more heavy for some reason, but it's still breathable. And more days follow, with Toothiana feeding Pitch fish, seaweed and her strange jelly, and she keeps telling him stories of her home in the Deep Dark.  
  
Sometimes she takes Pitch with her out to swim, and Pitch finds that he is starting to hold his own breath longer, and the saltwater doesn't sting his eyes as much as it used to.  
  
And this is how time passes for a long time. At one point, he is the one to initiate a kiss, but not for air and not for food. Toothiana returns it gladly, making happy little noises that only makes Pitch want to kiss her more, among other things.   
\---  
  
The second mer who tries to steal Pitch is more sneaky about it. He comes when Pitch is asleep, with tentacles like an octopus that are covered in their own, golden jelly. While Pitch is asleep, the octopus-mer caresses him, and as he sleeps, Pitch is certain he has strange, golden dreams with many secret promises that sound almost too wonderful to be true...  
  
It is a dream that is shattered when Toothiana arrives and with a furious screech attacks the other viciously. Pitch is woken by being dragged into the water when the octo-mer tries to escape with his prize, but the other mermaid is faster. With a vicious snarling, she **bites** into one of the tentacles holding Pitch, hard enough to bite it clean off. The other tentacles jerk away and the golden octo-mer disappears in a jet of golden ink that makes Toothiana _hiss_ , before she grabs Pitch and swims off with him.  
  
She doesn't take him back to the surface. Instead, she pulls him close for a kiss when he needs to breathe, and at the same time she manages to spend the time rubbing the jelly from the other merman off of Pitch's face. In her eagerness, she ends up scratching him just a bit, and Pitch can only flinch as the saltwater burns his wounds, while the lack of air burns his lungs, despite the kisses that gives him air to breathe.  
  
Finally, they arrive in a new cave, where Toothiana pulls Pitch up on dry land. Once they're both safely seated, she begins to look him over, crooning in dismay when she sees the scratches she inflicted herself.  
  
 _'I am sorry, my dearest...'_ she cooes, _'but Sanderson was too close to stealing you from me.'_  
  
“What... What kind of mer was he?” Pitch manages to ask, though he flinches as Toothiana brings out her own jelly, and begins to smear some of it over his scratches.  
  
 _'Octopus. They live deep deep down. They are wise in some ways, but also foolish.'_ She huffs. _'They sleep and dream, only coming when something interests them. He simply wanted you, because you are mine. Sanderson was always greedy like that.'_ She scowls in fury, and Pitch figures there is a history behind it. That this is not the first time something like this has been stolen from her.  
  
The jelly makes his wounds tingle, in a strange, but pleasant way. It also makes him tired, and the long, rough swim has made him exhausted. So eventually, he decides to go back to sleep.  
  
He doesn't object when Toothiana lies down with him, curling herself around him.  
\---  
  
There are webs between his fingers and toes. There are dark scales on his skin. His nails are turning black, and becoming hard and retractable like claws.   
  
His teeth have become sharper as well. Toothiana doesn't mind, and neither does Pitch, because it makes it easier for him to tear into the fish she brings him.  
  
He has long since discarded his clothes. They started to feel smothering, and kept catching on rocks or other things when he's out swimming anyway.  
  
The next time he goes to sleep, the skin on his back is feeling uncomfortably tight, and he wants nothing more than to ask Toothiana to scratch it for him where he can't reach.   
  
That leads to thoughts of how he wants to scratch her, but not to hurt her. He just wants to mark her, to make her his as much as he is hers.  
\---  
  
He wakes and he feels uncomfortably dry. He reacts by rolling over and down into the water and diving deep, deep down.  
  
He doesn't realize how much he has changed, until he realizes how he is breathing as easily underwater, as much as he does on land.  
  
His legs have joined, becoming one tail, long and black with shiny scales that almost seems to shimmer like oil, with purple and red hues. He has a ring of gold around his waist and his own hair has turned into a black crest that resembles a crown.   
  
He has crest-like fins like on a dragon fish, and his skin has become a pale grey. A part of him thinks that he should be startled at all this, perhaps even terrified of his own new appearance. But to the rest of him, it has become as natural as breathing water now has.  
  
Somewhere above, he hears Toothiana. She has seen that he is missing, and she keens, in his mind as well as in the language of the mers, in a singing, almost bird-like voice.  
  
He calls out to her, a deep, keening note that vibrates through the water. It doesn't take long for her to respond, and when she finds him, she swims into his embrace.  
  
 _'Beautiful! So beautiful!'_ She croons, her voice sounding wobbly, as if she is crying. It is impossible to tell underwater, but that doesn't matter. He can easily sense through her voice, and through her body language, just how happy she is.   
  
Together, they swim out of the caves. They meet Jack and Sandy, who are easily ignored. They are no longer a threat, and Pitch is large and strong and venomous enough to take on them both if he has to.  
  
Jack swims away, leaving a string of curses behind him. Sanderson crawls into a hole between the rocks, his golden color dimmed in a way that tells Pitch that the octopus-mer is sulking.  
  
Toothiana doesn't care, and neither does Pitch. Finally out in the open, they are too busy enjoying themselves by swimming in joyful circles around one another.   
  
When they tire of this game, they set off towards the wide open ocean. Along the way, they swim together as close as possible, entwining their fingers and tails as much as possible.   
  
And this time, no one needs kisses for air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, had so much fun writing this drabble. I won't lie, sometimes I want to see Jack or Sandy fail at getting Pitch couple-wise, for one reason or another >3> Sorry to the Blackice and Quicksand shippers. And for the curious, I posted a drawing of Mer!Tooth and Mer!Pitch here on my tumblr: http://ksclaw.tumblr.com/post/64488829300/playing-around-with-the-description-i-gave-tooth


End file.
